Life with Ryan
by halss
Summary: Haley and Ryan have known each other for 11 years. And Ryan is becoming famous. Will he forget Haley?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryan, or his song, 'I will', even though I wish I did.**

* * *

**A/N- I'm in love w/ ryan, and this is set in '95. When we are 15, it's 95. :p Please help me. I need criticism, HELP WHAT DO I NEED.**

* * *

-**I've been breaking it down since '83**- 

Ryan and I have known each other for 11 years. When I was about 4 years old, I moved to Dallas, Texas. I moved next door to The Cabreras. The family was Marc, Sr., Debi, Marc and Ryan, who was about my age. He was 5 when I moved in. The first week, I lived there, he would alway be out side, and watch me ride my bike up and down the street, so he'd grab his bike, and try to race me. And then we'd go inside for a drink. We were put in the same kindergarten classes, and we've been best freinds ever since.

Now, we are in 8th grade, inrolled at Dallas Middle School. I'm just turned fifteen, and he'll be sixteen in July. We were sitting on my front porch talking. "Hals, I think we should do something, like, start a band, or a hobby. You know?" He said. "Well, I know how to play guitar," I said standing up, "Hold on." I ran up stairs and grabbed the guitar from beside my bed. "Dude, you have a guitar! TEACH ME!" He shouted despritly. I laughed at him. Ryan had always made me laugh. We went up to my room, and he grabbed some paper and started jotting some lyrics. I tuned my guitar, and started strumming. He took it from me and started to strum. "Dude, you're like a natural!" I kicked off my converse, and I layed on my bed, and watched him. He started to play some chords to Beatles tunes. He asked, "Hals, can I have this?" I looked at him like he was crazy, "No way, I love that! But theres one at Joey's house, and he like never plays it." Ryan took my phone and dialed Joeys house, "Yo, yo, yiggity, yo, "Ryan said, I assumed Joey answered. "Me and Haley are coming over... Okay, bye." He hung up, pulled me off my bed, and drug me and the guitar down the stairs. I threw on some old gross shoes, and hopped on the back of his bike. I took the guitar and threw it on my back, and off we went to Joeys. Down in Joey's basement, where everthing was scattered, there was clothes on the floor, and a drumset in the corner. Ryan fell in love with his old beat up guitar. "Dude, can I have this?" "Sure, go for it." And Ryan started to play. "Wow, you're good." I said, I also started to strum, trying to play the same thing, and we played. Then Joey jumped up, and started pounding on his drums. We sounded great! Then, Ryan started to sing. "Do you ever wonder. If we were not friends, I know it's hard to ponder. But there's reasons for that. Yeah yeah yeah. But I can't go on without you. It's burning inside my head,  
But I feel, so alone without you. Now I can't survive. It must be alright. I will not take that road again I will not try to find those things up in my head, I will not take that road again. Even if I keep my head above the ground, Which you know I will, Well you know I will." He looked up at me, then Joey jumped in and said, "Whoa! What was that." "Oh, nothing, give me a pen." Joey threw a pen at him, and Ryan started to hum, and write. I quickly thought of an excuse, "Um, I gotta go to the bath room." And ran off to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet, with the lid down, and thought, _Was he talking to me, Oh my gosh, does he have feelings for me?_. All these questions were running through my head! I walked back down stairs, and he was replaying the song, "But I can't go on without you It's burning inside my head I feel so alone without you now And I feel so alone right now." And he finished. And I was standing at the bottem of the stairs and Joey shouts, "AKWARD!" And Ryan gave him a look. "Well it's getting late, Hals lets get home." As he handed me my guitar, our fingers brushed, and I got butterflies in my stomach... _What, do I like Ryan, whoa, that was weird._ We walked up stairs, and I took my guitar, put it on my back and he took his and put his in his lap, and we rode off. He dropped me off at home. And he said, "So, I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, sure," I said, walking off to my house, "Bye." And he rode off, down the street to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryan.****  
**

* * *

**RYAN'S P.O.V.**  
I dropped Haley off at her house and rode off down Elm Street. Riding home. When I got home, I showed Marc my awesome new guitar. "Radical, Where'd you get that." He asked. "Oh, Joey gave it to me. I think I'm gonna start a band." I said, hoping he wouldn't laugh. "That's chill, go for it." I walked down the hall from the kitchen, and into my room. My room was covered in Dave Matthews, Sting, Paul Simon, and Bill Withers posters. I grabbed a notebook and took a sharpie and wrote '_RYAN'S SONGS_' and took the peice of paper I had wrote earlier at Joeys. And started playing it out on my guitar. "Do you ever wonder. If we were not friends, I know it's hard to ponder. But there's reasons for that. Yeah yeah yeah. But I can't go on without you. It's burning inside my head, But I feel, so alone without you." Then, Marc walked in, "Rad lyrics bro," He said snatching my notebook, "Wow, powerful stuff. By any chance, this about Haley." "What? Noo!" I said, defendfully. "Whatever, later, dude, I'm going out." He left. I sat on my bed, thinking, _I really don't know how I feel about Hals, If I do like her, would it be akward_... I don't know. I went into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and dialed Haley's house. Ryan, what are you doing, you can't tell her! I hung up. _What would I tell her_? That I'm confused if I like her or not. Just then my phone rang... "Yo."

**Haley's P.O.V.**  
I walked in and the house was filled with yummy smells, "Hey, mom!" I shouted through the house. "Hey, I'm in the kitchen." I went into the kitchen and saw my mom was cooking white chicken and yellow rice. "Mmm, looks good, I'm going upstairs, call me when it's done." And I ran up the stairs. I placed my guitar next to my bed, and kicked off those ugly, gross shoes, and sat on my bed. I sat there look at my ceiling, _What was that all about, he normally says bye and rides off but he waited for me to get to the door, and said see you tomorrow, this is way weird_. I picked up my phone, and dialed Ryan's number. It was busy. I guess it was a sign. So, I took my guitar and started to just plainly strum it, when my little sister, Emma walked in. "Get out, please." I asked her. "But I wanna play," She said. "Play barbies!" "No," I picked up my phone, "I'm on the phone." She left. So, I dialed Ryan's number.. Ring.

**Normal P.O.V.**  
"Yo." Ryan said as if he was expexting a call. "Hey, whats up?" "Oh, nothing, home alone, Marc just left, You?" "Nothing, just being bother by little sisters. Hah," Ryan laughed a little. "So, umm, at Joey's, when you were playing that song..." Ryan cut her off. "We're friends right, So I shouldn't keep anything from you." He took a big breath, "I think I might like you. I'm not sure, When I was playing that song, the words just came some natural." Haley was quiet. "So, if this is going to be akward betwe-" "Well, I kinda like you too, it's just that, I'm not sure, because, I don't want us to go out for like 3 weeks, then never talk again." She finally said. "Hals, I'd never do that, if we did break up, I'd still be there for you, and be you freind. No matter what." "Yeah, I know. Can I think about it." "Sure, because, I'm still not sure about my feelings either." Ryan said. Haley was smiling, when her mom called her down for supper, "Well, I got to go, Dinner." "Okay, call me afterward, and we can talk about our music." She hung up. Ryan clicked the off button, and just starred at his phone, and went back to writing.


End file.
